Mesmerized, amazed and surprised
by slushfox
Summary: Sequel to Instant Everything. Both Frankie and Danny are feeling like they’re on clod nine, but how long will it last? Will they be able to cope when they find out what fate has in store for them? FINISHED!
1. Begining

**Title: Mesmerized****, amazed and surprised **

This is the official sequel to Instant Everything. It follows the same characters, so if you havent read it, it might be a good idea to.

:D

Were we left of last our two young lovers had just gotten back together. Both Frankie and Danny feeling like they're on clod nine, but how long will it last?

Will they be able to cope when they find out what fate has in store for them?

Or is everything going to be ok, am I, as the author, only exaggerating things again?

Who knows? Read and find out, is the only way I suppose.

Hope you like it :)

---

---

---

**Chapter one**

_It's been two months since the break-up and make-up and everything is going great between Danny and Frankie. They are still living together but now actually living together and sharing a bedroom at all time. _

_When we step back in we find Danny and Frankie in the midst of their morning rituals. _

'I think I'm going to throw up!'

'I'm not that bad' Danny chuckled before suddenly turning serious. 'Or am I? Cause you'd tell me if I was, wouldn't you?'

'Danny!' I yelled and climbed of the bed and ran into the joining bathroom. There I quickly got down on my knees in front of the toilet and proceeded to throw up my insides.

I felt Danny come up behind me and seconds later he gently pulled my hair back, allowing me to access the bowl more freely. I hurled once more and then fell back against the wall behind me not having the strength to steady myself. Danny got up and then returned with a glass of water and a damp cloth which he carefully padded my face with.

'Are you ok, babe?'

'Yeah' I said with a sigh. 'I'll be fine'

'I'm sorry I joked around before, I didn't think you were being serious'

'It's ok, I just feel like sleeping now, I'm absolutely knackered'

'Give me your hand and I'll help you too bed' he answered and got up from his spot next to me.

After stumbling into bed I quickly relaxed into the soft pillows and let out a small sigh when Danny tucked me in. He knew very well that I hated being sick and only wanted to sleep it off, so after giving me a kiss on the forehead he said his goodbyes and left for work. I turned around on my side and shuffled deeper into the covers, allowing the warmth nestle me into a comfortable post-sick sleep.

**Danny's pov**

When I got home a couple of hours later I walked straight to the bedroom and was surprised when I didn't find Frankie in there. I half expected her to be sleeping all day through, to try and get rid of whatever stomach-virus that was bugging her, but obviously not.

'Babe, are you here?'

I heard a faint 'yeah' coming from what sounded like the living-room and made my way over there. I found Frankie curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

'Hey' I said softly and sat down next to her. 'How are you feeling?'

'Much better' she declared and snuggled up closer to me. 'How was your day?'

'Really good, we got loads done in the studio and had a blast, literally'

'Have you eaten yet? Cause there's food in the fridge for you if you want it'

'I ate at Toms before, so I'm good, what about you? Do you want anything?'

'Nah, I'm just happy having you here'

'Well, I'm not going anywhere' I said happily and pulled her even closer to me. 'I love you so much'

'I love you too'

---

We stayed like that for the rest of the night, wrapped up close together, just enjoying each others company. I ran my eyes across her beautiful face and took in every inch of it. The way her eyes glistened and the way her lips curled when she smiled at something on the TV.

I could lie like that forever, just looking at her and feeling like the luckiest man alive.

'Why are you looking at me?' she said with a small smile snapping me out of my daydream.

'Because' I replied with a smile kissing the tip of her nose lightly.

'Because what?' she said with an amused smile on her face.

'Because you are beautiful and amazing and mesmerizing and I can't get enough of you, that's why'

Frankie carefully caressed my jaw before giving me a light kiss on the lips. I felt myself shudder all over when she did so. It was the slightest touch, but yet, all the emotions that were inside that small peck sent tingles all through my body.

'I' she finally said and looked me deep in the eyes. 'Love' followed by a kiss 'You' she finished with another small kiss.

I gently cupped her face and gazed into her deep-green eyes longingly. 'Want to go to the bedroom? It's more comfy there'

'Always' she agreed and motioned to get up, only to be stopped by my hand attaching itself to her waist.

'Wait' I said and stood up.

'For what?'

'This' I answered and gently picked her up in my arms. She slipped her arms around my neck and I started to walk over to the bedroom.

'May I ask why you're carrying me?'

'I felt like it, plus, don't you like it?'

'Of course I do, it's very very romantic'

'Mission completed then' I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

I walked the remaining steps to the bedroom and skilfully kicked the door open, wide enough for me to get through it without hurting Frankie in the process.

'Danny' I heard Frankie say as I did so.

'What?'

'I think you need to put me down'

'What, why, are you ok?'

'No, I think I need to throw up again' she said weakly and I instantly put her down on the floor, only to watch her, once again, run into the bathroom and kneel in front of the toilet. I rushed after her and sat down next to her with my hand on her back. I kept stroking it in an attempt to make her feel better, but I'm not sure that I helped very much.

I heard her retch a few more times before she fell back onto the tiles again. I reached for a towel and she took it giving me a small smile of appreciation as she did so. It pained me too see her sick and the fact that I knew how much she hated it only made it worse.

'This is the second time you've thrown up today' I began slowly. 'Maybe you should see a doctor in the morning'

'Its probably just some weird stomach-bug, I'll be fine once I get some sleep and a couple of aspirins'

'Ok, but promise me this' I said while helping her stand up again. 'If you're not better by tomorrow, then you'll let me take you to the doctor, ok?'

'Ok, I promise' she said with another small smile. 'I'll just take a shower now, and get a bit freshened up; I'll be out there soon'

'Sure, I'll be waiting' I finished and walked back into the bedroom closing the door behind me. After taking my clothes off I slipped into bed and immediately relaxed, it had been a long day and my body was in desperate need for some rest.

I had just pulled the covers up to my cheek when I heard the door open and seconds later Frankie joined me in bed. I rolled over and made enough space for her to crawl under the covers with me. She instantly nestled into my chest and I draped my hands around her, pulling her as close as I could.

'Night babe' I whispered in her ear.

'Night' she whispered back.

I gave her a quick peck on the forehead before cuddling back down and soon falling into a much needed sleep.

---

**Sorry it's short, I'm running late again today, but I'll have more tomorrow I think. **

**And I'll try and update the others too...:D **


	2. Clear

Ok, as I don't have that much time left to finish all my stories, because I'm quitting my job soon, this one will have a lot longer chapters than normal, probably filled with loads of stuff... But I have a feeling that this won't bother you too much :D

I'll try and post more of the others tomorrow, i got a bit caught up in this one today...:)

**Chapter two: Clear**

When I woke up the next morning last nights tossing and turning made itself very evident in form of a massive headache. I groaned loudly and placed my fingers on my temples to try and rub it away, and when it didn't work I went back to hiding in the cooling darkness of the covers. I slowly extracted and arm and started to feel around the bed, expecting to find another body but instead returned empty handed. Confused I raised my head and looked around the room until my eyes landed on the lamp standing on the bedside-table. Stuck to it was a small pink envelope with my name written across it.

I smiled at the sight, Danny sure was predictable sometimes, but it was only one of the millions of things that I loved about him. I let out a small laugh as I thought about him tip-toeing around the room to avoid waking me up, as clumsy as he normally is, it would have taken a lot of effort. Still chuckling I reached out and grabbed the tiny envelope, sitting up against the pillows as I did so. I carefully opened it and unfolded the piece of paper stuffed inside it. I laughed again as I noticed that the message was scribbled on an old receipt. Trust Danny to write a message on a receipt and then find the cutest envelope to stick it in.

_Babe, had to leave early and didn't want to wake you. Hope you feel better, if not, you promised to go and see the doctor. I'll go with you if you want me too, and I know that you're frowning as you read this, but I don't care :)_

_I only care about you!_

_Love, Danny_

I read the note again and I couldn't help but smile at how he knew exactly how I would react. It amazed me, almost on a daily basis, how much he knew about me. Even the tiniest little details that I didn't think about, he seemed to pick up on.

As I felt my stomach turn again I put the note down and took a sip of water to try and cool it down. It didn't seem to help though, and seconds later I felt the turning sensation grow, giving me just enough time to run to the bathroom again. I hunched over the bowl and proceeded to throw up my already emptied stomach content.

After dry-heaving a couple of times my body seemed satisfied and I leaned back against the wall, feeling the cooling tiles against my back. I took a few deep breaths before attempting to stand and after succeeding to do so; I washed my face and brushed my teeth to get rid of the most evident traces of the sick.

When I got back to the bedroom I looked around for my phone and soo found it lying underneath a pair of Danny's boxers. I shook my head at the mess but didn't pick them up; I had other things on my mind, things far more important than a pair of boxers.

I scanned through my phonebook and quickly chose Emma's name. I held the telephone to my ear and listened to the ringing noise and the call went through.

I knew it was a bit early and that she'd probably be asleep, but this was something that couldn't wait.

'Hello?' I heard her say in a sleepy voice and I let out a sigh of relief that she'd answered.

'Hi, it's me' I said quickly.

'Oh, hi, what's up? You never call this early unless something's wrong' she answered sounding a lot more awake.

'You know that thing I told you about yesterday' I began. 'I think we need to do it now'

'Ok, I get it. I can be at yours in about half an hour, if that suit you'

'Thanks, I'll be here, waiting'

'See you soon babe'

'Yeah, you too'

I ended the call and threw the phone on the bed as I searched through the closet for something to wear. I settled for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, feeling no need to dress up today. I drew my hair back, mostly to get it out of my face and the walked into the kitchen to try and force some kind of nutrition down my empty and craving stomach.

I decided on a cup of tea and was just about to pour it when I heard Emma's knock on the door. I yelled for her to come in and soon she stood before me in the kitchen.

'Hi hun, you sounded awful on the phone' she said as she gave me a hug.

'To be honest with you, I feel like shit and I probably look like it too'

'Nah, don't be silly, you look fine'

'You don't have to say that, I have every right to look like this today'

'Right you are' she agreed and took a seat next to me. 'So, can I have some tea before we do this or are you in some kind of hurry? Cause I haven't had any breakfast yet and I'm starving'

'No hurry' I said and poured her some tea aswell. 'Tell me about your day, I want to hear something cheerful'

As Emma proceeded to talk about all the annoying customers she helped in the store where she worked, my mind started to drift. I had a feeling, that obviously had something to do with me throwing up all the time, but I was scared to find out if my hunch was right. Millions of thoughts raced through my mind and after a while I didn't even register Emma's voice anymore.

I though that I heard a faint 'Frankie' but I didn't even flinch. I was too deep in my own head to hear anything.

'Oi, Frankie!' I suddenly heard her yell and with the help of a light slap on the cheek, she finally managed to drag me out of my confused state.

'Huh, wha…sorry, my mind was somewhere else'

'Dude, you were really far gone there' Emma said with a sympathetic smile. 'I had to slap you out of it' she then stated proudly.

If I hadn't been so lost I probably would have laughed at her childish behaviour, like I always did, but today, something was holding me back.

'Yeah, I can tell' I answered with a faked smirk. 'You always slap harder than necessary'

'Well, sometimes it's just needed you know'

'Then I suppose I'm glad that you're here for me' I said with a sigh.

'Are you ready for this then? I can see your mind drifting again'

'Yes, I think so, might aswell get it over with'

---

'I think I'll leave you too it then' Emma said about twenty minutes later. 'You'll ve ok, wont you?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine' I said absent-mindedly. 'I just need to think for a bit, I'll call you tomorrow or something'

'Sure, take care, and tell Danny I said hi'

'You too, and thanks for coming over like this'

'Anytime' she finished and gave me a hug before leaving me along in the apartment. I locked the door behind her and the walked back into the bathroom.

---

Two purple lines – positive

I stared at the box in front of me and re-read the words for the fiftieth time. Positive. Positive. I could hardly take it in, I was pregnant, pregnant! I leaned against the wall again and slowly slid down it, leaving me sat on the floor, still clutching the box in my hands.

How the hell did this happen? I knew I'd been feeling dizzy and slightly weaker than normal for the last couple of days, but this, this was just too much. I couldn't be pregnant, and what about Danny?

I closed my eyes as I remembered Danny in all of this. What would he have to say about this? I couldn't even imagine how he would react.

Deciding that I needed to know for sure I reached for the phone again and minutes later I had a doctors-appointment booked. She had managed to squeeze me in relatively soon, and as I had to be there in an hour I quickly got up from the floor and made my way out to the car. Thank God for Tom picking Danny up this morning, otherwise I'd have to take the bus, and I couldn't really be around people right now.

After throwing my stuff in the passenger-seat I slowly backed out of the driveway and moments later I was on my way. I kept my eyes focused on the road, anything really to keep my mind of off what was happening, but it didn't help much. Everywhere I looked there was something that reminded me of my current situation, everything from billboards to children playing in the gardens I drove by.

I soon realised that I shouldn't jump to conclusions on this. I had always been a rational person and those home-tests are never one hundred percent sure. the chance of this being a huge mistake managed to calm me down a bit and as I stopped for a red-light I decided that I was calm enough to call Danny and tell him where I was going.

'Hi babe, it's me' I said into the receiver.

'Hi' Danny chatted happily back. 'Finally awake are we?'

'Yeah, and I really appreciate that you didn't wake me this morning'

'I figured that you needed your sleep. Where are you anyway? There's a lot of noise in the background'

'I'm on my way to the doctors-office, to get a quick check-up. I was still throwing up this morning so I thought it was for the best'

'And you're driving yourself?'

'Yeah, I hope it's ok that I took your car'

'Of course it is, but you should have told me, I would have come home and driven you' he said in the most caring voice ever, making me regret not taking him with me. It would have been nice to have someone to lean on right now.

'I didn't want to disturb you while working' I said quietly as I swiftly manoeuvred the car into the hospital-parking lot. 'I'm just pulling up now; I'll give you a call afterwards, ok?'

'You never disturb me' he said and I could tell that he was smiling on the other line. 'Promise you'll call me the second you get out of there'

'I promise, I'll talk to you later, bye'

'Bye, I love you'

'I love you too'

After hanging up the call and parking the car I stayed inside for a couple of minutes trying to prepare myself for going in there. I took one final deep breath and then got out of the car and walked in through the bug glass doors that marked the entrance to the hospital.

I got directions from and older woman sitting at the front desk and after taking the elevator to the second floor I stepped into the waiting-room and took a seat waiting for my name to be called.

'Miss Gordon?' Another nurse asked a couple of minutes later. 'The doctor's ready to see you now, right this way please'

I was shown into a brightly lit room with the whitest walls I'd ever seen. The nurse motioned for me to take a seat on the examination-bed and then told me to wait for the doctor to come and see me.

'Hi, my name is Katherine Stewart' a blond woman who seemed to be in her thirties started off before she looked down at the file in her hands. 'And you must be Frankie Gordon'

'Yes, that's me' I said and smiled weakly at her.

'What brings you here today then?'

'Well, I've been feeling dizzy and weak for about two weeks now and on top of that I've been throwing up regularly over the last couple of days' I began and watched as the doctor took notes of what I was saying. 'And then I took a pregnancy-test this morning, which turned out to be positive and now I just want to know for sure'

'Ok then. I'll have the nurse draw some blood and then I'll do a regular check-up on you, just incase'

'Ok'

'You don't seem to happy about this possibility, I'm guessing that this comes as a surprise to you'

'It's a bit unexpected, yes' I said with a small smile. 'How long will it be before you can know for sure?' I asked her as the nurse finished drawing the blood-sample.

'We're not that busy today, so I think I can have it ready in about half an hour, if you would like to wait here for the results'

'I think I'll do that' I said as I shook her hand before walking back out into the waiting-room.

About forty minutes later the nurse called me back and told me to take a seat infront of her again.

'So' I said dreading the answer that I knew that she was going to give me.

'The blood test that we took showed the same as the test you took at home. I can inform you that you are indeed pregnant' she said and looked up at me.

'Ok' I said simply trying to get my head around this new piece of information.

'I also noticed that you're a bit dehydrated, probably because of throwing up so much, so I would advice you to drink lots of fluids from now on. I would also like to stress the importance of taking it easy over the next few weeks, not doing anything overly stressful and try to keep a pretty varied diet'

'Is there anything I can do to easy the nausea a bit?'

'Try nibbling on a cracker or two when you start feeling sick again, maybe before you go to bed and after waking up, to try and calm your stomach a bit'

'Ok'

'If you'd like I could tell the nurse to talk to you about some of you options about this'

'No, its ok, I just need to think about it for a while'

'I'll just go ahead and book a follow-up appointment for next week. And we can talk more about this then. How does that sound?'

'Perfect' I said and this time I actually managed to smile for real.

'Perfect, then I will see you next Thursday at nine o'clock. And if you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to give me a call and I'll do my best to help you'

'Thanks a lot doctor Stewart, I'll see you next week' I replied and shook her hand one last time before stepping out of her office. I slowly made my way back down the corridor to the waiting-room where I'd left my coat.

After getting it I followed the next corridor over to the elevator, completely lost in my own thoughts. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my arm that I realised that someone was standing right next to me and talking to me. Surprised I looked up and instantly found myself looking into Danny's blue eyes.

He put his strong arms around me and pulled me into the warmest embrace ever. I let out a happy sigh and sneaked my arms around his waist in an attempt to bring him even closer to me. I closed my eyes as I leaned against his chest and for a second or two all my troubles seized to exist.

'What are you doing here?' I finally managed to get out, but I wasn't sure he'd heard me, as I spoke into his chest. Obviously he had and moments later he held me at arms length studying my face.

'I didn't want you to be here alone, so I came to pick you up' he said as he gently stroked my cheek. 'Are you ok? You look really pale'

'I…' I tried to speak but I couldn't seem to form the necessary words. Instead I just stared at him, no expression showing on my face.

'Frankie, you're scaring me, please tell me what's wrong'

'I'm pregnant' I said barely louder than a whisper.

'What?'

'I'm pregnant' I repeated, only louder this time.

'You're pregnant?' he said and I could see the shock in his eyes.

'Yes' I said and took a step away from him, causing his arms to fall loosely back to his sides. 'Please say something'

'I…I don't know what to say'

'Ok' I said and took another step away from him. 'I need to think about this' I continued and after giving him the car-keys I turned away from him and walked down the corridor. I soon broke into a small run, ignoring him as he called after me. I couldn't stop right now, mainly because I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know what to say to myself.

I ran out of the hospital and along the street until I finally came to a stop in a nearby park. I took a seat on a bench and buried my face in my hands. I let out a quiet sob and then reached for my phone, quickly dialling the familiar number.

'Hey Franks' I heard Doug's happy voice soar through the speaker. 'What's up with you this lovely day?'

'I…I' I stuttered, not knowing what to say to him. I couldn't help myself and soon let out another sob.

'Are you ok?' he then asked his tone now filled with concern.

'No'

'Where are you? I thought you were with Danny'

When he said Danny's name it only made more tears fall down my cheeks and I was now really crying into the phone. 'I was'

'Where are you Frankie?'

'At the park, next to the hospital'

'Ok, don't move a muscle, I'll be right there' he said and then hung up the phone. I put my own phone on the bench next to me and tried to wipe away the tears that were now finding their way down my cheeks.

I must have sat like that, staring out into the sky, for I don't know how long, because the next thing I see is Dougie walking towards me, his eyes full of concern when he finally spots me. Without saying another word he wraps his arms around me and pulls me in for a hug. I cling to his t-shirt and bury my face in his chest as I start to sob uncontrollably again. He managed to take a seat, with me still attached to him and for a while he just sat there, whispering soothing words and gently rubbing my back as I cried.

'I think you've cried enough now' he said quietly. 'Please tell me what's upset you like this'

'I'm pregnant' I said quietly and the second I did I felt like something enormous had been lifted of my shoulders. I didn't know why or how but I felt slightly relieved having said it out loud like that.

'You're pregnant?' he asked surprised. 'But how, when, does Danny know? Where is he?'

'I only found out just now, and I told Danny and then I ran away from him, I don't know where he is' I said and let out another sob.

'Why did you run away from him?'

'I don't know, I did ok, I needed to think and he looked so shocked so I thought it was best if we both got some time apart'

'You should have heard him out'

'I know' I said and sat up a little straighter. 'But I was just so scared and I didn't know what to do'

'How do you feel about all of this? I mean, is this good news or bad news?'

'I'm scared, really scared' I admitted truthfully. 'I don't know how I should react to this'

'I can't tell you what to do, you know that right?'

'I know that Dougs and I love you so much for being here for me right now'

'Anytime Franks, anytime. But I still think you and Danny need to talk about this, if I know him correctly he's worried out of his mind for you right now'

'I know' I said with a small smile. 'Probably driving around aimlessly trying to figure this out.

Dougie let out a small chuckle as I said that and soon pulled his phone out of his pocket. I listened to him talking to someone on the other line and I realised that it was Danny. After getting the answer he needed he hung up the phone and turned back at me.

'He'll be ok, but you need to talk to him, I could here it in his voice, you not being there is bothering him'

'Is he at home yet?'

'Yeah' he said and carefully stood up from the bench pulling me with him as he did so. 'Now, lets go, I'm taking you home'

'Ok' I said and pulled him in for another hug. 'Thanks for being here for me Doug; you're the best friend a girl could ever hope for'

---

Half an hour later I was standing outside that familiar door once again. I was surprised that I didn't hesitate to going in there, knowing full well that Danny was going to be there, but somehow I just felt calm.

Or maybe calm wasn't the best word, I was still petrified to what was going on with me and I still didn't have a clue to how he would react, but I knew that I couldn't postpone it anymore. With one last breath I opened the door and stepped into the warmth of the apartment. I walked through the hallway and ended up in the living-room where I found Danny sitting on the couch. As soon as he noticed me he leapt up and pulled me into his arms once again. I wrapped my arms around him aswell and for a while we just stood there, the only sound being heard was our breathing. Finally I let him go and sat down on the couch, him soon following me.

'I was worried about you' he stated quietly.

'I'm sorry for leaving like that; I just needed to get away for a while'

'Its ok, I get it. I'm sorry for not running after you'

I let out a small chuckle before I answered him. 'That's ok, I know this whole thing is a lot to take in, and I don't expect you to know what to say now either, you're probably panicking over this as much as I am and I know it's the worst timing ever and I don't even know what I fell and…'

'Frankie' he said interruption me before I got completely carried away. 'I got you something'

'You got me something, what?'

I watched him reach for something on the other side of the couch and seconds later he produced a small paper bag which he handed to me.

'Here' he said with a small smile. 'Open it'

I gave him a confused look before carefully opening the bag and looked inside it. I reached my hand inside it and lifted the thin fabric out of it, holding it up infront of me. When I noticed what it was I couldn't help but smile and the sight of it brought tears to my eyes.

'Do you like it?' Danny asked nervously looking over at me. 'I didn't know how to tell you what I felt so I bought that for you, to try and show it instead'

'I love it' I said and looked into his eyes as I chuckled at his gesture. He reached out his hand towards the shirt and took it in his hands and slowly traced the letters printed on top of it with his finger: _My Daddy's a musician. _

'Clarify it for me' I said and broke the silence. 'You're happy about this?'

'Yeah, I suppose I am' he said and pulled me closer to him. 'Its very unexpected, but I can handle it'

'But, the timing is just so wrong and we've only been together for a couple of months and we're so young, how can we cope with this?'

'Hey, Look at me' he said and carefully put his hand on my cheek turning my face towards him. 'I'm not saying that this will be easy, but we can do it, I can do it and I know that you can do it'

'Are you sure, I mean, this is really big'

'I know, like really big' he said and pulled me into another embrace. 'Huge'

'I'm scared' I said finally admitting it to him aswell as myself.

'So am I'

We sat in silence for a while, trying to get a grip of this situation that we were facing. We had shifted positions now so that Danny was stretched out along the couch and I was lying close to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He was gently stroking my arm up and down before suddenly moving his hand down to my stomach and stroking it instead.

'What are you doing?' I asked him with a smile as he moved around so that he was sitting up next to me.

'I just realised there's three of us in here now' he said quietly as he lifted the shirt from my belly and stared at it with an amazed look on his face.

'You do know it doesn't show yet, right?'

'I know that' he said with an amused smirk. 'But there's still something inside here'

'I suppose that's right' I said with a small chuckle as he continued to hover above me.

'Hello?' he said quietly and gently knocked on my belly. 'Any one in there?'

Danny leaned closer to me and finally rested his head on my stomach, as if he was expecting something to answer him back. I started to snicker at the sight of him earning me a faked annoyed look in return.

'We're having a conversation here, do you mind?'

'That's not a conversation Danny, I'm starving and that's my stomach way of telling me that'

'Oh, you're hungry?' he said his voice muffled from not lifting his head from me.

'I promise that it will still be there after we get something to eat'

'Ok' he said with a happy sigh getting up from the couch and pulling me into his arms. 'I can't believe I'm going to be a dad'

'I can't believe I'm going to be a mum'

'I can't believe that we're going to be parents' he said and gave me a gently kiss on the lips. 'This is so cool'

'Awesome'

'Awesomest my darling'

'Sorry, Awesomest'


	3. Yummy!

**Chapter three: Yummy! **

As my alarm-clock went off the next morning I quietly groaned before opening my eyes to find it. Once I did that I turned it off and cursed myself for not doing so last night. It was my once day off this week and I didn't enjoy waking up at seven in the morning if I didn't have to. I rolled over in bed and instantly laid eyes on a sleeping Frankie. A huge smile spread on my face as I watched her sleep peacefully, obviously undisturbed by the alarm.

I'd always thought that I was a heavy sleeper but I was slowly learning that that was in fact not the case. Maybe it was the pregnancy affecting her like this, throwing up all the time must make you tired.

Another smile spread across my face as I thought about the pregnancy. It still hadn't quite sunk in, and it would probably take a while, but I was slowly getting used to the idea of a baby.

Yeah, a baby, it was huge. HUGE, oh my, a baby, a real baby…At this moment I suppose it was starting to kick in. suddenly I couldn't help it anymore and I started to snicker to myself. Just the thought of me with a baby was enough to make me laugh out loud, but out of respect to Frankie I tried to keep it as a giggle.

'What are you laughing about?' I heard Frankie's muffled voice say from beside me.

'Nothing special' I said and turned so that I was facing her.

'Weirdo'

'Hey' I said trying to fake insult. 'I'm not weird'

'Yes you are' she answered and finally opened her eyes to look at me. 'But, I like it'

'Ha, I knew you liked it. I'm so awesome today'

'What has gotten into you this morning? You're all hyper and happy and all'

'I don't know' I said and pulled her closer. 'Everything is just good right now'

'Everything is pretty good isn't it' she said with a smile before kissing me lightly. 'Besides one thing'

'What thing?'

'I'm hungry' she answered with a pout. 'I need food'

After pondering it for a sec I got out of bed and left Frankie looking surprised. 'Wait here, I'm getting you breakfast in bed'

---

'Thanks for breakfast' Frankie said a while later. 'It was perfect'

'You're welcome, and it was my pleasure' I said with a smile. 'So, what do you want to do today?'

'I want ice-cream'

'That's all? you want ice-cream?'

'Yup, loads and loads of it. Mmm, just the thought of it makes me all tingly and happy inside'

'Frankie?'

'Yes?'

'Do you want to go out right now and get some ice-cream?'

'Can we?'

'Anything for you'

'Yay' she said and immediately sat up in bed. 'I scream, I scream, we all scream for ice-cream'

'And you call me weird' I said while shaking my head at her.

'I'm not weird'

'Ehm, if I'm weird then you're definitely weird'

'Fine, if I admit that I'm weird; will you get dressed and take me for ice-cream then?'

'Yes'

'I'm weird' she said and spread her arms in a kind of thank you pose. 'Now I want ice-cream, get dressed, come on' she continued before almost pushing me out of the bed.

'There's no need to get violent here'

'Dude, pregnant woman on a mad craving-trip, violence is slightly necessary here'

'Sorry' I said with a laugh. 'I forgot about that'

'Yeah' she agreed while absent-mindedly placing a hand on her stomach. 'Me too'

'Ice-cream?'

'Finally, I thought we'd never go'

---

About twenty minutes later we were sat outside a coffee-shop, eating our much anticipated ice-cream. The sun was shining down on us and I really couldn't stop smiling, everything was just great.

'I know I'm acting very childish right now' Frankie started as she looked up from her ice-cream. 'But this ice-cream is so delicious it sends shivers down my spine'

'Is this your form of craving, then?' I asked her curiously.

She wrinkled her forehead a bit when she thought about it. 'I don't know, maybe, I mean, I liked it before too, it's just more of a need now, so maybe it is a craving'

'Confusing' I said while shaking my head.

'What's confusing?'

'You, and all of this' I answered with a small laugh. 'I just thought confusing was the best word for the situation'

'Maybe you're right' she said while taking another scoop of her ice-cream. 'I just thought of something, do we need to tell people about this? It'll become pretty obvious soon'

'Yeah, I suppose we should'

'I kind of already told Dougie'

'Really? When?'

'Yesterday when I ran away from you, I called him'

'How did he react?'

'Honestly, I don't really know, I was to busy crying to notice' she said with a small smile.

I chuckled lightly at her response before answering it. 'Maybe I'll just give him a call, and see what he says'

'Yeah' she nodded happily. 'And we'll see if he tells you that I told him or not'

I picked up my phone from my pocket and quickly dialed Dougie's number. As I listened to the ringing noise I looked at Frankie who was once again sat eating her ice-cream. I lowered my gaze to her stomach and couldn't help but smile at the thought of there actually being something inside it.

She picked that exact moment to look up and find me staring at her. She gave me a confused smile before she realized where I was looking. I leaned over the table and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently, not taking my eyes of hers.

This was one of those moments that you treasure the most, a moment of no words, yet so much filled with emotions.

I was abruptly snapped out of it by the sound of Dougie's voice in my ear.

'Hey mate' I said with a light chuckle as I broke Frankie's gaze.

'Hey, what's up?'

'Nothing much, just calling to see how you are'

'Ok, well I'm fine, how's Frankie by the way? Did you guys talk last night?'

'Yeah, we did, and I just wanted to thank you for being there for her'

'It was my pleasure' he said with a small laugh. I could tell by the tone in his voice that he wanted to ask about the pregnancy, but something kept him from doing so.

'So…' I stated carefully, deciding that he should make the first move.

'So…' he answered and I could here him tapping his fingers at something in the background. 'Oh, fine' he suddenly snapped before muttering what I thought sounded like 'Stubborn dk'. 'I take it you two talked about it then'

'Yep, we did'

'And?'

'And, we're going to have a baby'

'Really?! That's fuing awesome. Dude, congratulations'

'Thanks' I laughed at his reaction.

'How does it feel?'

'Huge, amazingly huge'

'Wow, a baby…cool'

'Yeah, tell me about it' I replied and we both sunk into some kind of relaxed silence. We sat there for about a minute before I noticed Frankie reaching out for the phone.

'Hey, Dougs?'

'Yeah?'

'Want to talk to Frankie?'

'She's there too? Yeah, put her on'

'Hey Dougs' Frankie said with a light giggle that caused me to smile. The friendship that those two share is just mind-blowing sometimes. How they manage to have girl-talks and boy-talks and fully, comforting talks all the time just amazes me.

**Frankie's pov**

'Hey Franks' I heard Dougie's happy voice say on the other line. 'I guess congratulations are in order?'

'Yeah, I guess so' I said with a small laugh. 'I just wanted to thank you for being there for me yesterday'

'Anytime'

'So, Danny and I were thinking, since we kind of need to tell people about this, how about you and Jessica come to our house tonight, and we'll have the others over aswell and officially break the news?'

'Sounds good, I know Jess is dying to talk to you'

'I bet she is, women have a sixth sense for things like this'

'Tell me about it, I haven't said a word to her, but somehow she knows…It's like she can see right through me or something, it's bloody scary'

'Aww, don't worry Doug, I'll tell her officially tonight and you can relax again'

'Good, cause who knows what she'll do next, she even tired bribing me with sex last night'

'Ha, she's smart that girl' I said with a laugh thinking about it.

'In know' he answered in a dreamy tone. 'That's what I like about her'

'Doug'

'Yeah'

'Go be with your girlfriend now, and I'll see you two tonight, around seven'

'Ok, I will. Say bye to Danny for me'

'Will do, bye'

After hanging up the call me and Danny finished our coffee and decided to go for a walk through town. We walked along the small alleyways, hand in hand, not saying more than the occasional word now and then. I was too busy enjoying the fact that he had an entire day off to care about anything else.

'Want to go in there?' Danny suddenly said, breaking the silence. I look up and realize that we're standing infront of a small baby-store.

'Why?' I asked confused.

'I don't know' he said and shrugged his shoulders with a goofy smile. 'I thought it might be fun'

'Ok then' I replied before stepping into the store.

When we got inside I instantly stopped to look around at all the clothes hanging everywhere. I ran my fingers across a tiny dress dotted in pink and I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to have a boy or a girl. I felt Danny come up behind me and sneak his arms around my waist, grabbing my hands as he did so. He leaned his head on my shoulder before whispering:

'What are you thinking about?'

'Whether we're having a boy or a girl' I said honestly.

'Me too'

'What would you prefer?'

'I don't know, a boy would be cool, cause then we could watch football together'

'Girls can watch football too, you know' I said in a mock-hurt voice.

'I know, I wouldn't mind a girl either'

'Cool, I can't wait to find out'

'Me neither'

---

'Frankie!' Danny said as he walked in on me in the kitchen later that day.

'Oopsie'

'We're having dinner in half an hour and here you are, eating Oreos'

'Ehm, yeah… I was hungry'

'Did you save any for me then?' he said with an expectant look on his face.

'You know what' I started as I pushed the package towards him. 'I think you're using this whole pregnancy craving-thing as an excuse to get away with eating more'

'I am not' he said trying to suppress a giggle. 'You shouldn't have to eat alone, and as the father I feel that it is my duty to walk you through this every step of the way. Even if it means eating cookies and ice-cream on an almost hourly basis'

'Yeah, must be a big sacrifice for you'

'You have no idea' he answered grabbing another cookie. 'Its tough man, T U P H'

Hearing him say those words made me break into a fit of laughter again, almost causing me to choke on my cookie.

'Hey' Danny said in a worried tone as he stroked my back. 'Haven't I told you not to eat while I talk? I'm just so funny; I can't be held responsible for how people react to it'

'Ha ha, very funny. I'm going to take a shower now; you can just sit here and laugh at your own jokes or something'

'Can't I come with you' he replied in a cheeky tone. 'Please'

'Fine, but no long shower, people will be here soon'

'I promise' he laughed while pushing me out of the kitchen.

---

'You're pregnant?!' Jessica screamed the second she walked through the door later that night.

'Yes, I'm pregnant' I said with a huge smile as I hugged her and Dougie.

'I knew it!' she said proudly. 'But this one wouldn't tell me anything'

'I promised her I wouldn't' Doug stated in his defense before walking off to find Danny.

'How did you know then?' I asked her curiously as we walked into the kitchen.

'All the throwing up was a bit of a hint, and there's just this glow about you these days, its hard to miss'

'Yeah, I suppose so, I wonder if the others have any idea'

'They guys sure don't, but I don't know about the girls, you never know if they have the pregnancy-radar-gene or not'

'I suppose that's true' I said with a smile. 'So, tell me about you and Doug, things seem to be going great between you two'

Jessica started to talk about her and Dougie's relationship was going while I continued to cook. A couple of minutes we heard the doorbell and it wasn't long before we were joined by Sarah and Dani. We chatted in the kitchen for a while and before I knew it the dinner was ready and they all helped with setting the table.

Jessica went and got the boys, who were all gathered around the TV, quickly getting their attention when the word food was mentioned.

'Aww… I can't believe that you're gonna have a baby' Dani said after Danny revealed the news. 'I'm so happy for you guys'

'Yeah' Tom agreed. 'This is really cool'

'Have you thought about names yet?' Dougie asked with an eager look on his face.

'We've only known about the baby for one day Doug, we haven't really had time to do that'

'Well, I thought I'd help you out a bit. I think you should name the baby Dougie'

'But, what if it's a girl?' Danny asked obviously amused by the conversation.

'A girl can be called Dougie, cant she?' he stated simply as a reply.

'Ehm, no offence Doug' Harry said getting involved in the conversation aswell. 'But naming a girl Dougie might be a bit, well, strange'

'Oh, well, if it's a boy then'

'We'll think about it Dougs' Danny said with a laugh. 'We'll think about it'

Time really flew that night, it had been a long time since all of us had been together, and we didn't waste any time catching up on everything. Before I knew it, it was way beyond midnight and I could tell everyone else was getting tired too.

'I hate to be the one to break up the party' I started. 'But it's really late, and well, I kind of want to sleep'

'Hm' Jessica said thoughtfully. 'You want to have sex don't you?'

'What? I… How did you know that?' I asked surprised.

'It's a pregnant thing, I've been around enough women like this to know when the horny-phase starts'

'I see, well, in that case, I suppose that's what I want to do'

'But' Danny said anxiously. 'Is it ok, I mean for the baby, to have sex?'

'Yeah it's no problem'

'Really?' Doug added surprised. 'I've always thought you couldn't have sex when you were pregnant'

'Why would you think that?' Jessica stated. 'Its not like you're going to poke the baby or something like it'

'How was I supposed to know that' Danny and Dougie said almost at the same time before Danny continued. 'And I know you don't poke the baby, I just didn't think you did it during the pregnancy, that's all'

'I suppose it's understandable' I said trying to hide my laughter. 'Now, if you people don't mind, I'd really like to get to bed'

Me and Danny said goodnight to everyone and after changing into my pj's I finally crawled into bed. I relaxed into the pillows and pulled the covers tighter around me. I closed my eyes only to open them seconds later when I felt the mattress shift. I looked up at Danny who had joined me in bed and gave him a passionate kiss before nestling into his arms. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before moving into a more comforting position and soon I heard his breath become more regular, indicating that he'd fallen asleep. I let out a happy sigh before I closed my eyes again and drifted of to sleep.


	4. Move

I hate this chapter, I don't even know why I'm posting it, I just don't have the time to re-write it. Its weird and I know it; the next one will be back to normal again.

**Chapter four: Move**

**Two months later**

Danny picked up the last box and placed it by the others. I took a long around the empty room before smiling happily. I couldn't believe we'd finally moved all our stuff.

'I think that was the last one, we are now officially moved in'

'I love it!' I squealed and placed my arms around Danny's neck. 'I love it, I love it, I love it'

'I can tell' he laughed and spun me around, causing me to laugh even louder. 'And I love you'

'I love you to, but right now I love this place more. I can't believe it's ours'

'Me neither, this is so cool'

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. As he bent his head down, his brown curls tickled my forehead causing me to giggle slightly. He kissed me back with so much emotion that it left me weak in the knees. If it hadn't been for his strong arms around me I'd probably be on the floor now, but luckily I wasn't. I remained in his warm embrace for a while, listening to his shallow breathing and the occasional sigh.

'Happy sigh or sad sigh?' I asked looking up at him.

'Happy, really happy sigh'

'Good' I said and pecked his lips again. 'Perfect'

'Yeah' he nodded happily. 'This place is perfect and you're perfect, everything right now is just perfect'

'I know, I'm so happy right now'

'What time did we have to be there?'

'One' I said with a small smile. 'Do we have to leave soon?'

'Yeah, we should, to avoid the traffic' he answered and grabbed my hand, entangling his fingers with my own.

'Let's go then' I said impatiently and dragged him towards the door.

'I'm coming, I'm just as exited as you are you know'

'I know, I just really want to get there'

'And I will get us there, I promise'

'I know…' I replied looking at him with a small pout.

'Fine, I will drive as fast as I can without breaking any laws, is that enough?'

'Yep, perfect'

'Perfect'

Forty minutes later we were sat, still holding hands, in the waiting-room outside the doctors' office. Due to me wanting to get here as fast as possible we were a bit early, but it didn't really bother me. Despite my eagerness to go in there, I was content with just enjoying spending time with Danny, just the two of us.

Before we knew it, a nurse came out and called us into the examination-room. She motioned for me to take a seat on the bed while Danny positioned himself in a chair next to it.

'Miss Gordon' Dr Stewart said as she entered the room. 'It's good to see you again'

'It's good to see you too' I replied with a smile. 'You remember Danny right?'

'Of course, the father to be, it's nice to see you again too' she said and shook his hand. 'I take it you two are quite eager to do this, so why don't we just get straight to it'

'Yes please' I answered and smiled when I felt Danny squeeze my hand a bit tighter. He was just as exited over this as I was.

'If you could just lift up your shirt, I'll apply some gel and we can get started' she stated and I did as I was told, shivering a little as the cold gel came into contact with my skin.

'This is a real time scanner, and what it does is, it allows us to see the movements of the baby' she continued. 'So I'm going to pass the wand over your abdomen and all you should feel is a light pressure, ok?'

'Ok'

Dr Stewart proceeded to flick on the screen and soon a black and white imaged appeared on it.

'Here we have it' she said and pointed to a small, blurred form. 'This is your baby'

'Wow' Danny said in awe as he looked at the screen. 'That's the baby?'

'Yes, it's too early to see any clear body parts yet, but you can already hear the heartbeat' she answered and turned the volume up a bit, so that we both could hear. The room was suddenly filled with a rhythmic beat, pulsating and when I listened to it a sense of relief spread inside me. I closed my eyes and just laid there, listening to it, connecting with the tiny person growing inside me.

'This is amazing' I heard Danny's voice say, breaking the silence.

'Yeah, it really is'

'I'll leave you two alone for a couple of minutes' Katherine said and quietly left the room, leaving only Danny and me.

He stood up from his chair and carefully sat down besides me on the bed. Giving me the most loving smile ever, he leaned closer and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

'I love you so much' he whispered looking back at the screen.

'I love you too'

A few minutes later Dr Stewart walked back in holding a couple of papers in her hands. I thought I noticed a quizzical look on her face, but waited until she spoke to see what it was about.

'I need to have another look with the scanner' she began and placed it on my stomach again.

'Is there anything wrong?' I asked feeling slightly nervous all of a sudden.

'No not at all, I just need to double-check something' she replied with a smile, calming me down a bit. 'Hm'

'Hm what?' Danny said, and now I could hint a small tone of nervousness in his voice aswell.

'I'm not quite sure, but there seems to be two heartbeats in here'

'What?' we both said in unison looking at her.

'Yes, it looks like you two are going to have twins'

'Twins? As in two babies?'

'Yes, I know this is a bit much to take in at the moment, but the sooner you know the sooner you can get used to it'

'Twins?' Danny repeated his mouth hanging open in shock.

'Yes' she repeated. 'Twins, and I've drawn some blood from you Frankie, to run some standard tests on and I'll be calling you tomorrow to let you know the results'

'Ok' I answered simply before pulling my shirt down again.

'That will be all for today, talk to you tomorrow' she said finally and opened the door for us to step out. Once out of the office we walked, side by side, in complete silence until we reached the car.

We got in it and Danny drove home and it wasn't until I unlocked the front door to the apartment that I reacted to the news. Placing one hand on the wall and the other on my stomach I let out a small sigh.

I heard Danny close the door behind me and took that as I sign to walk into the living-room. I stepped around all the boxes and took a seat at the only piece of furniture in the room, his huge leather sofa. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the pillow, letting relaxation fill my body before I allowed myself to think about the baby, or babies as it was now.

I felt the sofa dip a little as he too took a seat and soon I could feel his body against mine as he lay down next to me. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.

'We're having twins?' I whispered quietly into his shirt.

'I guess so' he whispered back. 'I can't believe it'

'Me neither, this is just too much, one baby is one thing but two'

'I did so not expect this'

'I don't know how to react to this, if I should be happy or just give in to the terrified feelings I'm having'

'Two babies' he continued as if we weren't talking to each other. The conversation was more a chance for us to say what we wanted to get out; I wasn't really listening to him and the same way around.

'I'm too young to have twins, I'm too young to have a baby at all' I sniffed feeling the tears burn behind my eyes.

'Hey' Danny began now directing his focus at me. 'We're in this together ok, whatever comes out way, we'll deal with it'

'But it's just…' I started but was interrupted by my phone ringing. Unable to talk to anyone I gave it to Danny and made him answer it instead.

'Danny' he said quietly into the receiver. 'Yes, that's me, yeah, she's right here if you need to talk to her. Can you tell me instead? Yeah, ok' he nodded and listened to something the other person said to him.

'I see, I'll let her know, thanks for calling us straight away' he said a minute later and hung up the call.

'That was your Doctor' he started as he turned back to me. 'She said that all you're tests looked fine, but she was still unsure about the number of heartbeats on the sonogram'

'What does that mean?'

'That she's not sure about how many babies you're carrying, you'll have to go back and re-do the scans so that we can know for sure'

'So I might not be having twins?'

'I guess not' he said and pulled me closer to him again. 'But whatever she said, we'll get through it'

'I know'

---

As I left the doctors' office the next day my head was filled with so many emotions it was hard to think straight. I'd spent the entire night tossing and turning trying to understand what I wanted but I couldn't think of anything.

After doing the additional scan the doctor had confirmed that I was only carrying one baby. I had thought her saying that would leave me feeling relieved, but I wasn't so sure anymore. Somehow I'd gotten used to the idea of two babies, and now suddenly it was down to one.

I've been the kind of person to take my time to get used to things, but in this case I'd done just the opposite. Without even realising it, I had prepared myself for twins, and I had to admit that I was slightly disappointed over the result.

Despite my fears about not being enough for two babies, something inside told me that I could do it. And that voice had convinced me, and now, well, I suppose it's just normal to be confused in a situation like this.

With another sigh I pulled out my phone and then quickly dialled Danny's number.

'Hi, it's me'

'Hi babe, how did it go?'

'We're back down to one' I said with a small smile, as if trying to comfort myself with it.

'Oh' he said quietly. 'Did she say anything about how this happened?'

'Yeah, its was something about it being early in the pregnancy and my own heartbeat interfering, something like it'

'I see, how are you feeling?'

'Good I suppose' I started and as soon as I said it I realised that I was in fact happy. 'Yeah, I'm really good, everything is great with this one' I continued with a small laugh.

'I'm happy that you're happy' he said with a light chuckle. 'We're going to be parents'

'Yep, cool'

'Very cool'

'Will you be home late tonight?'

'Nope, around seven I think, but I'll try to get home earlier, I miss you'

'I miss you too. I'll have dinner ready for seven, so just come when you can'

'Will do, see you later'

'Yeah, bye'

I ended the call and placed a hand on my stomach. 'I can't wait to see you' I whispered to my baby before I continued to walk down the street. I had agreed to meet up with the girls for an afternoon of shopping and when I turned a corner I could see Sarah standing there already.

'Early as usual I see?' I said to her as she noticed me.

'You know me' she smiled and gave me a hug. 'I'm in a huge shopping-mood; I just want the others to get here so that we can get going'

'Yeah me too, I need shoes today I think'

'Oh, shoes, yeah totally'

'God, we're such girls today' I laughed happily.

'I know, its fun, isn't it?'

'Hi guys' I heard Jessica say and turned around to see her and Dani walking up to us. After the greetings and hugs we continued to walk down the street, looking into almost every shop that we passed.

'Hey Frankie' Jessica said after a while.

'Yeah?'

'You really look great today' she continued with a smile. 'Just thought I'd tell you'

'Aww, that is so sweet' I answered and hugged you. 'Thank you for making me feel so much better'

'Anytime babe, but now, I see a pair of shoes with my name written all over them'

I only laughed at her comment and excitement before following her into the store, where the others were already busy trying stuff on. I left them at the shoe-department and aimlessly wandered around the huge floor. Soon I found myself standing in the children's-section and I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to have a boy or a girl. Looking at all the clothes I realised that I really didn't care, as long as the baby is healthy, that's all that matters.

---

Several hours, cups of coffee and shopping-bags later I came back home and walked into the pretty quiet apartment. I made my way over to our bedroom but stopped infront of the guest-room when I heard voices from it. I could tell that at least Danny and Dougie were in there, but as soon as I heard another laugh, I could place Tom aswell. I walked closer to the door, wondering what they could be up to and carefully pushed it over, wide enough for me to stick my head in.

Remembering what happened the last time I found them like this I close my eyes before entering and knocked lightly to alert the m of my prescience.

'Ok guys, I've got my eyes closed now, so if you're doing something you shouldn't this is your chance to cover it up, or should I say yourselves'

'What does she mean by that?' I heard Tom say.

'Eh, nothing' Dougie quickly replied.

'Its ok babe' Danny said. 'We're not doing anything we shouldn't; you can open your eyes if you want to'

I carefully opened my eyes and let out a small gasp as I looked around the room. First I noticed all four boys standing along the wall, covered in paint from head to toe, a sight which made me laugh. I then looked around the room again and smiled as I saw what they had done.

The walls were painted in a light yellowy-tone with a small coloured border at the top.

'Do you like it?' Danny asked nervously while fidgeting with his brush.

'Do I like it? I love it! It's beautiful'

'Great, I wanted it to be a surprise for you, that's what we've been doing all day'

'You guys, that is so sweet'

'No problem, that's ok, it was our pleasure' they mumbled in response before Tom said that they'd leave and give us some privacy.

'I'd hug you, but I really don't want to get that paint on me' I said with a smile as I blew them kisses instead.

After they left I walked up to Danny to give him a kiss to show him how much I appreciated what he'd done. To my surprise he picked me up in his arms and swung me around again, laughing as he did so.

'Danny! Now I've got paint all over my clothes'

'You look cute in paint' he answered and kissed my on the lips.

'Thanks, so do you. Oh, what's that?' I said as I noticed a covered object in the corner of the room.

'This' he started as he walked us over to it. 'Is a crib, for the baby'

'Aww, it's so cute, where did you get it?'

'At that little baby-store we were in a while ago, I remembered you looking at it so I bought it for you'

'Thank you, I love you for knowing me like this'

'I love you for knowing me the same way' he chuckled sweetly.

'So, I guess we're really having a baby then'

'I guess so'


	5. Christmusts

It's quite short, but I'm sick of it right now, and I don't feel like writing any more :D.

**Chapter five: Chrismusts **

**23/12**

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed, 4.32. With a groan I turned back around and closed my eyes to get back to sleep. With my eyes still closed I reached out to Danny's side of the bed but opened them when my hand found nothing but cold sheets. I stayed still and listened to the ordinary sounds of the night, but could hear nothing apart from them.

Slowly I managed to sit up in bed, being six months pregnant was making it a little bit more difficult to move than normally, but I succeeded without to much of a struggle. I walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway until I stopped outside the bathroom door. Carefully I opened it slightly but found it empty aswell.

I walked down the stairs and stepped into the dark living room. When my eyes adjusted to it I noticed his frame in front of the living room window, looking out at our back garden. I could tell that he was thinking about something important from the way his shoulders were slightly hunched and his whole body seemed more tense than usual.

I walked up to him and gently wrapped my arms around his waist, entangling my fingers with his as I did so. I rested my head on his shoulder and allowed him to relax in my embrace.

'What are you thinking about?' I asked him.

'You and the baby' he replied honestly before tuning around to face me. He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, resulting in a sigh from my side as his body warmth spread to me.

'Why?' I asked even though I knew exactly why he was worried about me.

---

'_Dani, seriously, you have to help me with this. Should I have the blue top or the white one' _

'_I don't know, I still think that the white one was the cutest'_

'_Fine, then I'll go with the white one' I said happily while taking a seat in a nearby chair, while continuing to watch Dani as she tried on yet another dress. _

'_What do you think of this one?' she asked me while spinning around in front of we, the pink fabric of the skirt flowing around her. _

'_You look amazing, Tom will love it'_

'_Really, you think that this is the best one?'_

'_I really do, its beautiful'_

'_Ok' she answered with a ecstatic look on her face. 'Then I'll take it'_

'_Great' I said but was suddenly stopped by a sharp pain in my abdomen. 'Ouch'_

'_Are you ok?' _

'_Yeah, I just…' I said while clutching my stomach. 'No'_

'_Ok, just calm down hun, tell me what hurts' she stated and kneeled in front of me. _

'_It's the baby' I said rather calmly. 'there's something wrong with the baby'_

'_I'm going to call an ambulance, ok, don't worry, you'll be ok'_

'_Ok, and call Danny, I want Danny'_

_---_

'_You've just experienced something called Braxton-hicks' the doctor explained to me after she'd examined me. _

'_Is it dangerous?' _

'_Its perfectly normal at this stage of the pregnancy and nothing to be worried about. I do know it can feel scary the first time and you did the right thing in coming here as soon as you felt them'_

'_Ok' I said and let out a small sigh of relief. I was just about to continue when a number of raised voices was heard though the thin curtain surrounding me. _

'_My girlfriend is here somewhere, she's pregnant and something happened and I need to find her!' Danny almost yelled. _

'_You have to calm down sir, if you just tell me her name I can tell you where she is'_

_I smiled slightly at the concern in his voice and when he seconds later burst through the curtain I could clearly see the same worry displayed on his face. He immediately rushed up to me and placed on hand on my stomach and the other in my hand. _

'_Are you ok? What's wrong with the baby?'_

'_Everything is ok Danny' I said trying to calm him down. _

'_Your girlfriend has just experienced some pre-labour pains, known as Braxton-hicks. Its perfectly normal but it can be upsetting if you don't know what they are'_

'_But she's ok, and the baby to?'_

'_They're both perfectly fine' the doctor said with a smile before exiting the room. _

_After she left Danny returned his gaze upon me and flashed me a weak smile. _

'_I'm so glad that you are ok' he said while continuously stroking my stomach. _

'_Yeah, me too'_

_---_

'Today gave me such a scare' he said honestly. 'Hearing from Dani's message that you were at the hospital was horrible, I thought I'd lost you, both of you. And, I worry about you. Its just with me working so much, I don't want you to have to go through this alone' he states quietly.

'I'm not alone in this Danny' I began to say before I raised my hand and gently stroked his face. 'I've got you'

'I just love you both so much, and I wish I could be here more for you, that's all'

'I know you do, but music is a big part of your life and I wouldn't want it any other way. You are who you are because of it, and that's the person I fell in love with and the person I love'

'I love you so much, you know that right?'

'I know, I've always known, and I love you too' I said and kissed him lightly on the lips. 'Ooh'

'What?' he said with a panicked look on his face. 'Is something wrong?'

'Nothings wrong. Here' I said and took his hand and placed it on my stomach. 'Feel this'

'Feel what? Oh, what's that?'

'It's kicking' I answered with a light chuckle.

'The baby's kicking? Oh my god, this is so cool'

'Yeah I know' I said and laughed again when the baby kicked another time. 'I guess he's in a Christmas-mood'

'This I by far the best Christmas present ever' Danny agreed with a huge smile.

---

I woke up a couple of hours later, this time in Danny's arms and fully rested. I sat up in bed, careful not to wake Danny and looked out the window and was amazed at what I saw.

A light blanket of snow was covering everything and the air was filled with millions of tiny flakes battling against each other. I let out a happy squeal and walked over to the window to look closer. I guess my squealing must have woken Danny up because seconds later I could hear him rolling around in the bed.

'Frankie? What are you doing over there? Come back to bed, its cold outside the covers'

'Come and look at this' I said excitedly. 'Its snowing'

'No way!' he stated and was immediately wide awake and out of bed. 'This is so cool, I've got to call the guys so that we can go out and play'

'I thought you wanted to sleep' I answered with a smile.

'Not anymore, this is far better than sleep'

---

I stood watching Danny and the guys play from the kitchen window for a while, before my eagerness to participate got the best of me and I decided to join in. I walked out on the porch and laughed at the sight of the four boys covered in snow from head to toes. As none of them had noticed me yet I quickly made a snowball and then weighed it in my hand, trying to decide who to target first.

'Ahh, I'm being attacked from every direction here!' Doug screamed before noticing me stood on the porch. I responded to his surprised look with a smirk and then threw one at Harry aswell.

'Hey! Not fair, we cant fight back with a pregnant woman' they both cried in unison.

'Too bad, suckers' I chuckled while making another ball.

'Haha, you guys are so gonna get it now' Danny teased them before being interrupted by a snowball hitting him in the face. 'Huh? Did you just throw one at me aswell?'

'Sorry baby' I replied with a shrug. 'But love doesn't go far in war'

'You asked for it' he said with a smug smile and seconds later a huge, wet mess hit me straight in the face.

'Baby?' I said with a pout while walking up to him. 'I thought it was going to be me and you, together'

I stiffened my laugh as I watched his face fall right before my eyes. I placed my hand on his chest, stepping even closer to him.

'Don't fall for it mate' I heard Dougie whisper. 'She's only using her woman-powers against you'

'Nah, its ok, she wouldn't do that to me'

'Don't be so sure' Harry mutters under his breath and I took this chance to make my move.

I carefully placed my leg behind his and leaned forward just a little bit, but enough to make him stumble and fall to the ground. I quickly straddled him and grabbed a handful of snow, ready to make him pay.

'Ahh, two against one, two against one'

'Told you so' Tom managed to get out in-between laughs, as he, Dougie and Harry fell to the ground from laughing so hard.

'Babe' Danny pleaded, making his best puppy-dog face.

'Fine, but only because we love you' I said and kissed him on the nose. 'But, I won'

'Yeah you won, almighty snow-ball-fighter' he responded with a chuckle before kissing me again. At the sound of the other guys pretend-retching we pulled away from each other and then stood up, brushing the snow from our clothes.

'Want to go inside and get some hot chocolate or something?' I suggested to Danny and the others.

'Yeah, sure' Danny, Harry and Dougie agreed and followed me inside, leaving Tom, who was already playing by himself in the snow, alone outside.

He followed us inside soon though, and half an hour later we were all sat in the living-room, in front of the TV, with our chocolates warming us up.

'We love Christmas, don't we guys?' Dougie stated happily from his place on the floor.

'Yeah' we all muttered in response.

'Oh, before I forget' Danny said and got up from his place and walked of into the bedroom. He came back a minute later with three presents in his hands. He gave the first one to Dougie, who grabbed it eagerly.

'Oh, a present'

'Yeah, open it smartass, are you waiting for a hug or something?'

'Hey, be nice, its Christmas after all' he responded with a smile to Danny's comment.

'I'm nice, I was offering you a hug'

'I'll take it later, if I can, right now this present will do'

'You're very easy to please sometimes Doug, you know that right?' I asked him with a chuckle.

'I know' he said proudly. 'That and my amazing physique are my two best talents'

'Don't forget about awesome musicianship' Tom added.

'And great hair'

'And fashion-sense'

'Stop it guys, you're making be blush' he said as a small hint of read spread across his cheeks.

'Aww' Harry started. 'We just love making you blush. Best hobby ever'

'Well, despite what that was, I'm gonna take it as a compliment'

Hours and many laughter's later the other went back to their own homes, leaving me and Danny alone.

'I cant wait for tomorrow' Danny stated excitedly. 'I love Christmas'

'Yeah, me too. It should be fun. Are we going to your mum's on Christmas day?'

'I think so, it should be fun, then you finally get to meet everyone. I cant believe we've been together this long and you've still not met my mother properly'

'I know, but Dan'

'Yeah?'

'She knows I'm pregnant right?'

'Yeah, I mean…Ehm, I think so anyway' he answered with a confused look on his face.

'Danny! How can you not know if you've told your mum that your girlfriend is pregnant or not?'

'I don't know' he defended himself. 'I was about to and then something came up and things just kept coming up I suppose'

'Well, I guess she's in for a surprise then' I said with a small smile.

'I guess so, its quite obvious these days'

'Yeah, I wonder how she will react'

'Me too. But, we'll find out tomorrow'

'Yep, tomorrow'

---

---

End A/N: its so weird to write about X-mas in the summer.. haha, i dont know why i did it...i'm just weird :)


	6. Mum knows best

Every word I write today is dedicated to xxLalainexx, for her massive amounts of encouragement. You might not know it, but you really got me out of my block :)

And I know it's a crappy chapter, but I'm off from work for three days and I just wanted to get it up before I leave.

**Chapter six: ****Mum knows best **

'Are you ready for this?' Danny asked me as we walked up to his family-home the next day.

'Yeah, sure, why shouldn't I be?'

'Oh, only about the whole pregnant-stuff'

'Oh, that'

'Yeah, that'

'It'll be ok, don't worry. It's Christmas after all' I smiled at him.

'I suppose that you're right'

'Danny, haven't you learned by now, I'm always right'

'Sorry, I forgot about that' he chuckled and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

'Its ok, I forgive you'

---

As Danny walked up to the door and knocked on it, his other hand found its way to mine and quickly entangled his fingers with mine. I gave him a reassuring squeeze before looking up as the door opened.

'Danny!' A woman, who I presumed was his mother, said as she pulled him in for a hug.

'Hi mum' came Danny's slightly muffled voice.

'It's been way to long this time'

'I know, sorry, I've just been really busy lately' he replied once they finished hugging.

'I know, I know, you're always busy' she laughed before turning to me. 'And you must be Frankie'

'That's me' I smiled. 'It's nice to meet you Mrs Jones'

'Its nice to meet you too dear, but please, call me Kate'

'Ok then, Kate'

'That's more like it' Kate added with a smile and pulled me in for a hug. 'She's a quick learner; I already like this one Danny'

'So do I mum'

'So Danny' Kate continued after releasing me from her hug, but not before giving me a knowing look. 'Is there something that you'd like to tell me?'

'Ehm…yes'

'Well, I'm waiting'

'Ehm, well, you see, Frankiespregnantandiforgottotellyouandimsosorry' He quickly blurted out before hiding behind me.

'Danny, there's no need to hide like that' Kate laughed. 'It's not like I'm gonna get mad'

'Really?' Danny asked and the look on his face made me burst out giggling.

'I just have one question for you'

'Ok'

´How do you forget to tell your mother about your girlfriend being pregnant'

'Ehm' he stuttered while blushing slightly. 'I don't… well…I'm…'

'Don't worry Danny' I said after recovering from my laughing-fit. 'She's only messing with you'

'Huh? I'm totally lost here' Danny said while looking from me to his mother before finally putting two and two together. 'Ohh, you knew' he stated while pointing at his mother.

'I might have'

'But how?'

'Frankie called me last night, to give me a heads-up, and then I decided that I'd mess with you a bit'

'And you were in on it?'

'Yup' I said with a smile. 'Great work Kate'

'Thank you, now come on in, I've got something for you in the kitchen' she answered and guided me into the house, leaving Danny by the door.

'Women' I thought I heard him mutter under his breath, but I wasn't sure.

---

I followed Kate into the kitchen and took a seat on a chair by the table. I looked around the room and couldn't help but notice how homely it looked. It must have been great growing up here; I thought to myself and let out a small chuckle.

My making a noise alerted Kate who turned around from the stove and faced me with an amused look on her face.

'What are you laughing about?'

'I don't know' I said with a content sigh. 'I was just thinking about how great it must have been to grow up in this house'

'Yeah, it really was'

'Don't you miss having people running around here all the time?'

'Sometimes I do' she confessed. 'But most of the times there's a lot of people here anyway, so I never get lonely. But, I wouldn't mind the odd visit from that son of mine' she finished with a small laugh.

'Once this thing is born' I started and placed a hand on my stomach. 'We'll be here more often, I promise'

'I can't wait. But what about your parents, do they live near you?'

'Not really. My mum died when I was fifteen and my dad took off not long after that'

'Oh, I'm sorry'

'Don't be, I'm fine, really. I've got Danny and he's all I need. Well, him and this one'

'You really love my son don't you?' Kate said with a small smile.

'Yeah, I really do'

'He loves you too; I can see it in his eyes'

'I know'

'He'll take care of you forever, you know that right'

'I know, I definitely know'

'Know what?' Danny asked as he walked into the kitchen that second.

'Oh nothing' I started and smiled at him when he walked up behind me placing his hands on my shoulders. 'Just how much you love me'

'Oh, that' he chuckled. 'Well, I do so…'

'You two are really cute together' Kate said with a laugh. 'Dinner will be ready in about half an hour if you want to go freshen up a bit'

'Sure thing, thanks mum'

---

Danny removed his hands from my shoulders and grabbed my own hands instead. 'Come on, there's something I want to show you'

'Where?' I asked curiously as he led me through the house and up the first set of stairs. Danny never answered my question; he just walked ahead of me with this quizzical smile on his face. A smile that I couldn't help but smile back at, the determination in his eyes was evident and I loved seeing him like this, even if I had no clue of what it was that got him this worked up.

We walked along the corridor and finally came to a stop outside a door with a Bruce Springsteen poster covering it. Danny opened the door and we stepped into his old bedroom. I looked around the walls and at the many posters covering them. I smile at the sight and at how the young Danny was so much alike the Danny I knew now.

'Wow, cool room'

'Yeah I know I was a cool kid' Danny said and I smiled at his words.

'I bet you where' I chuckled. 'Are we sleeping in here tonight?'

'I don't know, I think the guest-room is made up for us'

'I'd rather sleep in here, its cosy'

'Then we're sleeping in here then' Danny laughed and gave me a small kiss.

'Awesome'

---

Christmas dinner at Danny's was a blast and before I knew it we were on our way home, just in time for the New Years Eve party we were having with the rest of the gang. Sarah and Dani had been planning it for weeks and everyone was really looking forward to spending the evening together, just hanging out in really fancy clothes. Especially us girls that is, I think the guys were more in it for the food.

'Dani' I squealed as she hugged me. 'Wow, you look amazing'

'Thank you' she said with a light blush. 'So do you'

'Thanks, now, where's the other two, I haven't seen them for days'

'In the kitchen I think, something about cocktails and pink and whatnot'

'Ohh, I like the sound of that' I laughed and followed Dani into the kitchen.

**Danny's pov**

'So Dan, how are things between you and Frankie?' Tom asked me a couple of hours later.

'Great' I smiled. 'Just great'

'And about the baby, are you ready for it?'

'Honestly, I have no idea, but I'll take it as it comes along I suppose'

'There's not much else you can do is there?'

'Nah, not really. We'll be fine though' I said with a smile that grew even wider when Frankie walked into the room.

She really looked beautiful tonight and I couldn't help but want to be near her all the time. She noticed me looking at her and slowly walked over to me. 'What are you looking at?' she asked me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

'You'

'Ok'

'Are you having a good time?'

'Yeah, this is really nice' she said and stifled a small yawn. 'Just a bit tired'

'You do look a bit pale' I said and placed a hand on her cheek. 'Maybe you should sit down for a while.

'That sounds like a good idea' she agreed and allowed me to guide her over to the couch. We were about 5 feet away from it when she suddenly stopped and placed a hand on her stomach.

'Hun? Are you ok?' I asked her worriedly.

'Ehm, yeah, I'm just…'she started but stopped talking again. I felt her squeeze my hand tighter and the look in her eyes made me realise she wasn't fine, not even close. 'Danny…'

'Are you in pain?' I asked her and then cursed myself for my stupidity; of course she was in pain.

'The baby, there's something wrong with…' she began but was cut off by another wave of pain searing through her body. She looked up at me and the panic in her eyes was heartbreaking.

I turned around to call for someone to come and help us out when I felt her slip away from my hold. I quickly turned around and managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

**Dougie's pov**

I looked around the room with a smile, scanning for Danny and Frankie when I found them over by the couch. I was just about to call out when I noticed Danny's head spin around towards me. I saw the panic in his eyes and quickly started to walk over to them. I was only a few meters away from them when I noticed Frankie kind of slip out of Danny's grip.

He quickly reached out and managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Obviously struggling with keeping her like that, I rushed over and helped him put her on the floor. I placed my hand on Frankie's face and immediately noticed that she was burning up.

'Somebody call an ambulance!' Danny suddenly yelled snapping out of the state he was in.

I looked up at Danny's panicked face and as he bent his head closer to hers, whispering soothing words into her ear, I felt so powerless. Knowing that there was nothing I could do to help any of them I remained where I was sat, with one hand on Frankie's wrist to check her pulse and the other on her cheek.

I barely noticed the others gathering around us and Dani placing a blanket over Frankie, all I heard was the faint whispered tone coming from Danny as he kept on talking to Frankie.


	7. It would be easier

**Chapter seven**

_**This would be easier **_

I lifted my hand from its previous position, cradling Frankie's hand, and placed it on her stomach instead, as if willing me to feel something. Maybe the baby would kick, maybe it would wake Frankie, I just wanted something to happen.

I lifted my gaze from Frankie and locked on the beeping heart monitor beside her instead. Two continuous beeps, one stronger than the other. The rhythmic sound filled the room and after the hours I spent in here it felt like it was bouncing off the walls, whirling around me, trying to get to me.

It wasn't in a bad way though. As long as I heard the two beeps, I knew that everything was a little bit more ok.

I leant closer to Frankie and leaned my head on her stomach, whispering to the baby.

'Please be ok, please little baby, be ok'

I returned to my previous position when I heard the door open behind me.

'Mr Jones' The man said. 'Since Miss Gordon's' regular physician isn't here today, I'll be taking care of her instead'

'How is the baby?' I quickly blurted out after shaking his hand. 'Is it ok? Is Frankie ok?'

'Calm down Mr Jones' he said with a small smile. 'The baby is fine, it's your girlfriend that we are worried about, has she been under a lot of stress lately?'

'Not more than usual' I started thinking back over the last couple of weeks. 'Might be a bit with the move and the baby of course'

'Ok I see. Well we'll do some more tests when she wakes up, and figure out the treatment and everything about it'

'But she will be alright, wont she?' I asked worriedly him before he left.

'We won't know that until she wakes up and we can run some more tests'

When the doctor left the room I sat back down and placed my hand on Frankie's stomach again.

'I need you to do something for me, help mommy get better ok? Mommy's not doing so great and I really need her, I can't live without her, and right now she needs you to get better. I... Please, just get better for me, both of you'

_**If you would understand **_

'Dan' I heard Dougie's voice say. 'Mate, you really should get out of here and get some sleep, you've been here all night'

'I'm not leaving them alone' I said firmly, not taking my eyes of Frankie. I flinched when I felt Doug's hand on my shoulder, forcing me to turn around.

'At least go get some coffee or something, please, get out of this room for a second'

'But what about Frankie?'

'I'll sit here until you get back, we need a proper chat anyway' he replied with a smile that actually spread to me as well.

'Ok, I'll go, but the second she wakes up you come and get me ok?'

'Ok'

I leaned over the bed and kissed Frankie on the cheek before leaving the room, making sure that Doug took my place when I left it. I stopped right outside the door and contemplated which direction to go, and soon decided to just follow the signs as I wanted to get back as soon as possible.

Minutes later I was sat at a small table in the cafeteria with a cup of hot coffee in front of me. I carefully sipped it and realised just how tired I really was and how much this little break would help me. I placed my head in my hand and stared out the window, onto the grey world outside, and quickly sank deep in thought again.

**Doug's pov **

After finally convincing Danny to leave Frankie's room to get some air I took his position and sat down next to her. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, half expecting to feel something back, and let out a small sigh when nothing happened. It was hard seeing on of your best friends like this, and knowing how much it weighed Danny down didn't make it any easier.

'Frankie' I whispered quietly. 'You really need to wake up soon, you should see the mess Danny is without you. I seriously wonder how that boy got along when you weren't in his life. I mean, he's always had me, the domestic god, but there has always been times when my beautiful self hasn't been able to be around'

'Still as full of yourself as always I see' I heard a faint voice say. Surprised I looked up and was met by Frankie looking at me through half closed eyes.

'I'll never change, you should know that by now' I said with a smile before pushing some hair out of her face. 'How are you doing?'

'I feel pretty banged up actually, and tired but how's the baby? Is the baby ok?'

'The baby is fine' I replied and couldn't help but smile as she seemed to relax again after hearing those words. 'I don't know much else, I think the doctor should be here soon to tell you more about it'

**Danny's pov**

'Hey Dan, how are you doing?' I heard Tom's voice say as he came up behind me. I turned around in my seat and greeted him with a small smile.

'Hi mate, yeah, I'm doing ok, I guess, despite the situation'

He took a seat next to me and placed his own cup of coffee on the table as well before answering. 'I'm really impressed with the way you're handling this, I cant say that I would be this calm if I was in this situation'

'Calm? I may look calm, but not really' I said with another small smile. 'I have never been more worried in my life' I continued honestly.

'I cant tell, you forget that I know you like the back of my hand Dan' Tom replied with a small chuckle. 'Didn't the doctor say that she would wake up soon?'

'Yeah, its pretty much up to her now, she'll wake up when she wants to'

'Its probably good for you to get out of that confined place for a while, and Doug is with her right? He'll watch out for her'

'I know he will' I nodded.

'I think he sees her like a sister in a way, those two are so ridiculously close, if you didn't know them any better you'd think they were an item'

'I know' I said and allowed myself a little chuckle. 'Its awfully cute'

'What are you fiddling with mate? I can see you clutching something in your hand?' Tom said motioning to Danny's closed fist.

'Ehm' Danny began nervously before unclenching his hand, revealing a small silver ring. 'This'

'Dude! Is that what I think it is?' He asked with a huge grin on his face, taking the ring to examine it closer.

Danny watched as the three diamonds caught the sunlight, making it sparkle and a small smile spread across his face. 'Do you think she'll like it?'

'I think she'll love it' Tom said honestly. 'How long have you been planning this?'

'For a couple of weeks, I've just been waiting for the perfect moment'

'Wow, this is big mate, are you sure you're ready?' Tom asked but the look on his face told me he already knew the answer.

'Never been more sure about anything in my life'

_**Face the truth **_

**Doug's pov**

'Ok' she nodded. 'Where's Danny?'

'I forced him to go outside and get some air, he's been sitting here all night' I explained.

Frankie sniggered lightly at me before adding. 'I knew I could count on you to be me when I'm gone'

'Always, but now that I think of it, I really should go get him, he will hurt me if I don't do what he told me to'

'That's ok, I think he'll be here any second' Frankie replied as she looked over my shoulder with a small smile on her face. I turned around and found Danny leaning against the doorpost.

'I'll just leave you guys alone' I said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

**Frankie's pov**

'Hi' Danny said quietly as he walked up to me.

'Hi' I replied with a smile and padded the bed next to me, motioning for him to take a seat. After carefully sitting down and making himself comfortable, he placed his arms around me and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

'I was really worried about you two' he whispered quietly.

'I know, so was I'

'I just couldn't bare the thought of loosing any one of you' he continued and as I looked into his eyes I could see them watering slightly.

'Dan, babe, don't cry ok, we'll be ok, I promise you, I will never leave you' I said feeling my own eyes tear up as well. Danny gave me another peck on the lips before placing his hand on my stomach, gently stroking it.

'That thing in there is a fighter' he said with a chuckle. 'I bet he's going to be a footballer when he grows up'

'He? What if it's a girl?'

'Girls can play football too' he said with a smile. 'I just have a boyish-feeling today'

'Ok, then we'll think it's a boy for the day'

'Can I ask you a question?' Danny said looking into my eyes.

'Yeah, ask away'

'Ok, I don't really know where to start with this' he began nervously, causing me to smile again. 'This last day has been living hell and I've just realised a few things, one of them being that I don't ever want to loose you'

'You're not ever going to loose me'

'I know that' he continued. 'And I know we're young and all, and I never thought I would do this right now, but at this point I cant think of anything that would make me happier'

'Dan' I snickered. 'Just come out and say it'

'Sorry' he replied with a small blush before sitting up straighter besides me. 'I've been thinking about this for a while now, and the last few hours has just made me realise it more. I love you so much its ridiculous, and I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our it, and right now I'm really nervous for some strange reason, but I just really wanted to say thing to you now…'

'Danny, you're rambling again' I said with an amused smile.

'Ok, I'll just come out and say it then' he continued taking a deep breath before taking my hand in his. 'Will you do me the immense honour of being my wife?'

I looked into his blue eyes and felt like I could see straight into his soul. The way his eyes sparkled with honestly and love when he said those last eleven words made my heart skip a beat.

'I never thought I'd be possible to love someone as much as I love you' I said holding on to his hand tighter. 'I honestly think that I loved you from the first moment I saw you, and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone other than you'

'Is that a yes then?'

'It's a "I wouldn't want anything else" yes' I said with a light chuckle.

'So you'll marry me?' Danny said the excitement and joy evident in his eyes.

'I'll definitely marry you' I said and squealed as he pulled my closer and captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

---

In-between kisses he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small diamond-crowned ring, which he gently placed on my finger.

'Its beautiful, when did you get this?'

'I told you I'd been planning this for a while' he said with a smile before kissing me again.

We continued to kiss until we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both me and Danny turned around at the sound and found Dougie standing in the door, with all the others poking their heads out from behind him, 'Is there something that you would like to tell us?' he stated simply, trying to hide the grin that was spreading across his face.

'Eh, maybe' Danny laughed and waved for them to come in. 'Well, I just, well, ehm'

'We're getting married' I interrupted and placed my hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

As the room erupted in loud cheers and girlish squealing, Danny turned back to me and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. 'I love you' he whispered.

'I love you too' I whispered back before turning back to everyone.

'Tom' Danny said breaking the silence. 'Can you do me a favour?'

'Yeah, sure, anything mate'

'Can you go and see if you can find a hospital priest or something?'

'You guys are getting married now?' Dani asked surprised.

'Yeah, we are?' I agreed with a questioned look on my face.

'Yup, I don't want to spend another minute without you as my wife, now Tom run'

'I'm running, chill mate' he laughed before he and Dani left the room.

'Are we really going this now?' I asked him once the others left to prepare the room and other necessities.

'Do you want to?'

'Yes' I said simply. 'I really do'

'Then we are so doing this now'

---

About an hour later we had all moved down to the hospital-chapel, since I'd been given the ok to attend my own wedding. Danny, Harry and Tom were standing at the front going over something with the priest while the girls were running around fiddling with flowers and other stuff they managed to find in the gift-shop. Never underestimate girls ability to throw a wedding in an hour I though to my self as Doug and I sat at the back row, looking at the scene in front of us.

'Doug, can I ask you a big favour?'

'Sure' he replied with a smile. 'Anything'

'Well, you know that my mother is dead and that my father, well, that I really don't have a father' I began and he nodded for me to continue.

'So I was wondering if you would like to walk me down the aisle and give me away'

Dougie looked at me for a couple of seconds before answering. 'Wow, that is like the coolest thing anyone has ever asked me, are you sure about this?'

'Sure as ever, so you'll do it?'

'Oh absolutely, I wouldn't let anyone else give you away'

---

_**And realise that non of this was planned**_

**Dani's pov**

As the music started playing I couldn't help but smile, the only CD we'd been able to find was Danny's Bruce Springsteen Greatest Hits, as the quiet tones of 'I wanna marry you' filled the room.

I turned around and looked down the aisle as Dougie and Frankie came walking up together. Frankie had been given the all clear from the doctor to walk around for 20 minutes and with the support of Doug she slowly made her way towards Danny.

I turned around again and the look on Danny's face made my heart melt, it would be clear to anyone that he loved that girl more than anything in this world. As Frankie came up next to him he took her by the hand and carefully led her the remaining steps.

'We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony' The priest began as the stood before him. 'And since I've very sternly been told not to keep the bride on her feet for too long, we're going to do a bit of a speed-version of this' he added causing everyone to laugh.

'Danny and Frankie have decided to say their own wows today, so I'll leave the rest to them'

Danny cleared his throat before speaking. 'You told me before that you'd loved me from the first time we met and I cant disagree with that. I know it's a cliché, but you really do complete me and I cant imagine someone more perfect for me than you'

Frankie flashed him a small smile before speaking in a clear voice. 'Now this is going to sound like I've copied you, but I really haven't, we obviously only think the same' she chuckled before continuing. 'Like you said that I said, I have loved you from the start, and it will never change. I know we haven't known each other that long, but sometimes love doesn't knock before it enters'

'Do you, Daniel Alan David Jones take this Frankie Anne Gordon to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do'

'And do you Frankie Anne Gordon, take this Daniel Alan David Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I so do'

'Then, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, and maybe lift her off her feet' the priest added with a small chuckle.

Danny stepped closer and placed a hand on Frankie's cheek before leaning closer and giving her a light kiss on the lips. She responded by placing her arms around his neck and let out a small squeal as Danny lifted her from the ground and swiftly picked her up into his arms. He walked down the aisle and stopped right before the doors, turning around to give the rest of us a wink, before walking through the door.

'Wow' Harry said breaking the silence. 'That was so beautiful'

'God, you're such a softie' Sarah said and jokingly elbowed him in the side, earning her a tickle-attack from Harry.

I chuckled at the sight and felt a couple of arms sneaking around my waist. I turned around and came face to face with a smiling Tom. 'Are you happy?'

'Yup' I answered. 'I'm so happy for them'

'Yeah, me too' he said and placed a butterfly light kiss on my lips. 'Maybe some day that will be us'

'Maybe someday it will' I giggled into the kiss. 'But you should know, I might want a huge-ass wedding'

'Your wish is my command'

---

'I can't believe that we just got married' Frankie said as we walked into the hospital room again.

'Me neither, this is so cool' I grinned before putting her down with one last kiss.

'The doctor was in here before, when you were out preparing and he told me I can go home soon'

'Really, that's so great baby' he said with a smile before adding. 'Did he say anything more about your condition?'

'I'll have to be put on bed-rest for the remaining weeks of the pregnancy, but as long as I take it slow, the baby and I should be just fine'

'You on bed-rest?' Danny asked with a sceptical look on his face. 'You'll be so bored'

'I know, but I'll do it for It'

'I'll do anything for It and for you' I said with a smile before kissing her again.


	8. Unexpected

I'm going to jump a bit right now, mostly because I really want to write this chapter now. And the end goes out to my sister, for coming up with the cheesiest moment, I couldn't have done it better myself :D

**Chapter twelve: Unexpected **

_**One month later**_

'Dougie!'

'Danny!'

'What?' I could hear them whisper somewhere in the house before they responded in tired voices.

'I'm bloody bored, come and entertain me, please' I said with a pout that no one could see.

'Do we have to?' came Dougie's and Tom's bored response.

'Danny, I'm having your bloody baby, you did this to me, now get your sorry little ass here and hang out with me'

'I'm coming, I'm coming' I heard him say as he stomped his way up towards the bedroom. 'You rang' he continued with an amused grin as he stuck his head in through the window.

'I love you?' I said with what I thought was my best pout-face. 'And I know I'm being a total bitch sometimes and annoying at other times' I continued as I sniffed for the first time knowing more would follow. 'But I just…I…don't…' and then couldn't hold the tears in anymore and they started to flow freely.

I covered me face with my hands and I sobbed loudly. I heard Danny's quick pace as he walked over to the bed and took a seat next to me.

'Babe, don't cry ok' he said in a soothing voice as he held me tight in his arms. 'This is only a phase and you know that, its only hormones playing with you'

'Maybe its not only hormones' I sobbed. 'Maybe I'm really like this from now on, a crying mess. And not to mention, I'm fat!'

'You're not fat' he answered with a small chuckle. 'You are if possible, even more beautiful than normal'

'I…don't…believe…you'

'Hey guys…' Tom began as he stuck his head in the room. 'Oh, is she having another moment' he continued emphasising the word moment by air quoting it.

'Moment!?' I said angrily looking up at him. 'You call this a fg moment, I am pregnant! You try having a human being inside you and not being able to move and then come back to me!'

'Tom, mate, for your own safety, just go back downstairs' Danny chuckled and pulled me even closer. Tom nodded and walked out of the room with a light laugh.

'I really hate this you know' I said sternly trying to suppress giggle. These little "moments" as Tom called them, usually blew past as quickly as they came.

'Is it safe now? Can I talk without you biting my head off?' he replied with a smug smile.

'Yeah, you're safe now' I answered with a smile. 'Sorry about that'

'No worries, I've learned to handle you when your like this'

'Ha ha, very funny'

'I thought it was'

---

'Frankie, what are you up to?' Doug said later that night as he walked in on me balancing a glass on my stomach.

'Look at this, as of this moment I am big enough to use my stomach as a shelf' I giggled with excitement.

'Wow, I'm so proud of you' he replied sarcastically before flopping onto the bed.

'You so wish you had a shelf like this'

'Fine, I totally do' he chuckled before getting comfortable underneath the covers with me.

'So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought that this was Danny's shift'

'He had something to take care of, so I'm filling in for him'

'Ok' I said with a small smile as I had looked forward to spending the evening with Danny. 'What shall we do then?'

'I don't know' he replied and shrugged his shoulders. 'Want to watch some TV or something?'

'Sure, you pick, I can do with anything' I said and handed him the remote.

'Yay, remote-control-control, Awesome!' Doug chirped with an exited grin that caused me to laugh.

----

After an hour of constant flicking between different channels I heard the front door slam shut and minutes later Danny walked into the room carrying two filled plastic bags. Doug noticed his presence and quickly got out of bed and left the house after saying his goodbyes. I couldn't help but wonder about their strange behaviour but when Danny joined me on the bed, I decided to let it go.

'So, how was your day?' I asked him while he took his jacket of and started unpacking the bags.

'It was all right' he said with a smile. 'We got loads done, what about you?'

'Hm, well I started off in bed and then spent some more time in bed before finishing off in bed, it was lovely really' I replied sarcastically.

'I wish I could have been here with you, bed times three sounds just perfect' he smiled at me.

'Oh, I so wonder what goes on inside that head of yours right now, I have no idea, really'

'You know me all to well' he nodded enthusiastically before planting butterfly kisses all over my face, causing me to squirm underneath him.

'Dan, stop it' I giggled.

'Oh no, I'm having way to much fun here to stop'

'But, I want to know what's in the bags, please Danny, please'

'Fine, but you'd better make it up to me later' he replied with mock hurt in his voice.

'Oh believe me, I'll make it up to you, on one condition though'

'Like what?' he asked looking at me expectantly.

'That there is some for of food in those bags, cause I'm starving and this thing is starving to' I said and pointed at my stomach. 'We need Oreos to be more exact'

'Well, how did I know that?' He replied with another smile while pulling out three packets of Oreos.

'Oh! No you didn't!' I squealed with joy. 'I knew there was a reason I married you'

'Hey, that hurt'

'Sorry, but its cookies, Mmm cookies, this is your baby I'm having you know'

'I know and I love you for it sweetie' he said and kissed me again.

'You know what Danny' I began. 'When I had cravings in the beginning of all this you were having them to, and now you're having the mood-swings as well. Do you have a back-ache too?'

'Now that you mention it, I have been pretty sore over the last few days'

'Just as I thought' I chuckled. 'I think you've got this thing that I read about the other day, I cant remember the name of it, but its like you're having sympathy pains with me'

'Huh? What does that mean?' he asked with a confused look on his face.

'Basically it means that you're experiencing some of the negative aspects of a pregnancy because you feel bad for me and want to feel what I'm feeling'

'Oh, makes sense I suppose'

'Yeah, now show me what else you've got in that bag of yours'

'Ok, lets start it off with some non-alcoholic champagne and strawberries' he said while pulling the items out of the bag and placing them in front of me.

'Are we celebrating something that I should know about?'

'Yes my dear' Danny continued as he pulled out more chocolate and something that looked like a McDonald's bag. 'Today just happens to be the one month anniversary of our little wedding'

'Oh right, I cant believe I didn't remember that, I am so sorry' I said with disappointment in my voice.

'You had a lot on your mind, its totally understandable, and besides, the most important thing is that I remembered' he chuckled lightly.

I watched him get out of bed and light candles all around the room. 'This is by far the most romantic thing you've ever done to me during our entire marriage' I said happily.

'Yeah, high-score the first month, awesomest'

'Awesomest'

---

Another week went by with me annoying most of the lads, Danny being the only one patient enough to handle everything I threw at him. I knew I was being a lot to deal with, but this staying in bed this was really getting to me, the only thing that kept me going was the fact that this was only be going on for another 3 or 4 weeks.

I had been alone in the house all day, with the guys being out recording, and despite having the TV and movies and stuff, loneliness was slowly getting to me. I tossed and turned on the couch when I suddenly heard the front door slam shut. From my spot on the couch I couldn't see who it was, but still let out a small sigh of relief over the fact that someone was home to talk to me.

'Hi Doug, do you know where Danny is, he's not home yet right?' I asked Doug as he walked into the dimly lit living-room. He stopped directly inside the door and looked at me before walking closer. I could see something troubling him, his eyes had a distressed look to them and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this. He took a seat next to me and took my hand in his before opening his mouth to speak.

'Frankie, there's been an accident' he said, not more than a whisper but I could here it as clear as if he had been shouting it in my face.

'No' I whispered squeezing his hand tighter. As he folded his gaze to his feet I put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

'I…um…It's Danny' he finally said and at that second my heart fell. The sinking feeling of something being wrong just devoured me and it felt like it was going to eat me alive.

---

'What do you mean an accident?' I managed to get out as I felt tears prickling in my eyes.

'I don't really know much…he…He was on his way home when someone crashed into him from behind'

'No' I said a little louder this time before asking the words I dreaded more than anything. 'Is he…?'

'I don't know' came Dougie's answer. I pulled my hand out of his and grabbed his shirt instead.

'What do you mean you don't know? You don't know that my husband, the father of this baby, your best friend, if he's ok?' I almost shouted at him as the tears now fell down my face.

'He was taken away in an ambulance and they wouldn't tell me and Tom went to the hospital to find out but he hasn't called yet' Doug said with tears coming from his eyes as well.

'Doug, we are going to that hospital right now ok!'

'But' he said and looked up at me. 'You cant walk, I mean, it will be bad for the baby'

'I don't care if you have to carry me to the hospital, I am going and you are taking me' I said sternly and suppressed another sob as I shakily stood up.

Dougie instantly stood up too and placed his hand on the small of my back to support me. He walked me to the door, by this point I was shaking so much my knees could hardly carry me anymore, and before I knew it he picked me up in his arms and carried me to the car.

I knew how much he was hurting and I could feel his tears on my face, but he still kept on walking, doing everything in his power to get me to the hospital.

---

I laid back in the hospital bed with a loud groan that instantly sent shivers of pain though me thanks to the cut on my forehead and my split lip. I had asked the doctor a million times right now if anyone had called Frankie, but no one answered me. I didn't even know if people knew I was in here, and that feeling made me feel more alone than ever before.

After the nurse stopped me from getting out of bed for the 4th time that night, I had quietly done as she told me and listened when she assured me that people had been called for me.

I looked out the window when a series of loud voices was heard outside my door. I craned my neck around and through the little window in it I could just make out three or four forms. I listened intently to try and make out some of the voices when I heard Frankie's voice. At first I brushed it off, she was supposed to be on bed-rest, no way Doug would let her come her, but as one of the figures spoke again all my doubts were sat aside.

'Frankie!?' I yelled trying to get her attention. I saw that the people outside stopped moving and decided that they'd heard me. 'Frankie!?'

The door slowly opened and seconds later Frankie was standing there with tears streaming down her face. At the sight of me she let out a loud sob before running over and throwing herself in my arms.

I held her closer than I had ever done before as she cried in my arms and it was minutes before she came around enough to actually speak.

'I was so worried' she said though another sob. 'I thought I'd lost you'

'I'm fine' I replied taking her head in my hands and lifting her gaze so that she was looking at me. 'I'm fine'

'Dougie told me…and they didn't know anything…and I thought you'd left me alone'

At the sight of her I felt a tear run down my cheek and I gently pecked her lips before answering. 'I am never, ever, I a million years going to leave you alone. You hear that? Never'

'Promise?'

'I promise'

'Oh god Danny, I love you so much' she said and buried her face in my chest again.

I held her closer and whispered 'I love you too'

We stayed in that position for a while, taking comfort in each others presence, when I heard the door open and Tom and Doug stuck their heads inside. I could see a revealed look on their faces and they simply nodded before exiting the room again, leaving me and Frankie alone again.

I felt Frankie shift in my arms and then take a sharp breath. I looked down at her face and saw her eyes closed, as if she were in pain.

'Babe?' I asked worriedly.

'Mm…' she said through clenched teeth.

'Are you ok, is everything ok with the…?'

'I think I'm having a baby Danny' she said calmly.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead before shooting straight up on bed. 'You're what?'

'I think I'm in labour' she continued in the same calm voice. 'I think you should go get a doctor or something'

'Ok…Ok… I can do that' I said as I climbed out of bed. I walked slowly to the door and stopped when my hand grabbed the handle. 'Are you sure about this?'

'Danny! For fs sake, I AM HAVING YOUR BABY, now will you please be a doll and get me a bloody doctor!' she yelled at me causing me to snap out of my current state and see the reality in the situation.

I ran out the door and straight into Dougie who was leaning against the wall. With my speed I managed to knock him off his feet and we ended up in a tangled mess on the floor. He placed his hands around me and gave me a tight hug before attempting to get up. 'Dude, what's with the rush?'

'I'm having a baby!' I excitedly said nodding my head up and down.

'You're having a baby?' Doug asked with eyes as big as saucers, as he pulled me off the floor.

'Yeah'

'You're having a baby!'

'I'm having a baby!' I screamed back and before we knew it we were jumping around screaming. Tom and Harry chose that precise moment to walk around the corner and walked up to us with confused looks on their faces. 'What are you guys doing?' Harry asked. 'I know its great that you're all right Dan, but I don't think this is good for you right now'

'We're having a baby!' Doug screamed into his ear causing him to jump.

'What?' Tom started as a smile crept over his face. 'We're having a baby?'

'Yeah we are' I said back and moments later Doug and I were joined by Tom and Harry as well.

'We're having a baby!'

We were jumping around laughing, completely unaware of anything else, until I loud voice was heard though the corridor. 'GUYS!'

We all spun around and found Frankie standing there with an angry look on her face. '**I** am having this baby, ok. And it is not a pleasant experience, and Danny, I asked you to get the doctor TEN FREAKING MINUTES AGO, and not to jump around in a circle with your little friends. NOW, will you please do as I ask before this baby walks out of me on its own'

A chorus of 'Sorry Frankie' was heard but I barely heard it as I raced down the hallway, desperately searching for a doctor.

I'm not going to bore you with all the labour-details, other than it was definitely a new experience. Much to Frankie's delight it was over pretty quickly, I assume, I don't know much about giving birth, and the result, well that was just wow.

---

I sat next to Frankie on the bed cradling this little human being in my arms. I counted the tiny toes and fingers for the hundredth time and they only got more and more perfect each time. She had the most perfect little nose, obviously taking after Frankie and if you looked close enough, I could just about make out a few light freckles on it as well.

I looked over at my beautiful wife, and gave her a kiss on the forehead before adding.

'I cant believe we made this'

'I know' she replied placing her finger in the little baby's fist. 'Its amazing'

'Mesmerizing' I said with a smile. 'I am so proud of you'

'I am a little to I must say' Frankie giggled. 'Of us'

'What are we going to name her?' I asked as I gazed down at my beautiful daughter.

'I've always liked the names Anne Elisabeth' Frankie replied as she looked up at me. 'What name was it you wanted?'

'Melody. Melody Anne Elisabeth Jones' I said and let out a little laugh as the baby opened her eyes.

'I think she likes it'

'I think she does'

'Guys' we heard a voice say from the door. 'Can we come in?'

'Yeah, come in in' I replied. 'Just keep it down a bit'

One by one Tom, Dani, Harry, Sarah, Dougie and Jessica walked into the room. They spread out and formed a small circle around the bed.

'Guys, I'd like you to meet Melody. Melody, this is everyone'

'Melody, that is so sweet' Sarah said leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. 'I want one Harry'

The look on Harry's face was so priceless I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sarah noticed and turned back to Harry. 'I mean not now, god, I'm so not ready for that, one day Harry, one day'

'Oh' he said and released the breath he'd been holding. 'Cool'

Dougie walked closer and carefully picked Melody up and gently rocked her in his arms. At first she looked up at him, with this confused look on her face, but she soon settled in and closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

'Wow Dougie' Frankie said. 'You really are a natural at this'

'I know' he giggled. 'This is so cool'

'Dougie mate, can we ask you a favour?' I asked him as Frankie nudged me lightly.

'Sure, anything' he replied without taking his eyes of Melody.

'Would you like to be Melody's god-father?'

'Huh?' he said and looked up. 'Really?'

'Yeah, you've helped me out a lot during these last few months, and seeing you with Melody right now, I couldn't be more sure' Frankie said with a smile.

'I would be honoured' He said with a proud smile.

---

Tom walked closer and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. 'Guys, I think you've just created the most beautiful melody in the world'

Frankie and I looked at each other before looking at the others as well. A second passed and then everyone broke into fits of laughter. I was laughing so hard I had tears coming from my eyes, and I could see Harry and Doug on the floor, in stitches.

'Dude' I managed to get out in-between laughs. 'I know this situation has brought tears even to my eyes, but seriously man, that was so cheesy'

'What? I thought it was sweet'

'Ehm, yeah'

---

_**Three weeks later**_

'Danny? Where are you?' I yelled into the house as I came back from shopping. When he didn't reply I walked around the house looking for him and soon found him on the couch, in front of a football-game. The sound was turned down low, which was pretty unusual, but as he had Melody sitting on his lap, I wasn't too surprised.

'Hey Dan, what are you doing?' I said with a smile as I took a seat next to him.

'Me and Melody here was just watching some footy' he replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Ok…'

'You've got to start out early you see'

'Oh, I see' I giggled before picking my daughter up and holding her closer. 'A footballer in the making then'

'I've always told you she had a good kick' Danny nodded and placed his arm around me.

'I cant argue with that, now can I' I laughed and snuggled closer to him.

'This little thing' he continued giving Melody a kiss on the cheek. 'Is the best thing I've ever made'

'I couldn't agree more' I said and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

'This is just awesomest' he mumbled in-between kisses.

'Totally awesomest'


End file.
